Sonic the Hedgehog: Random story drabbles
by Shozag
Summary: Not Random humor! Could be though... This is everything that pops into my head. Please R&R! Fans of my stories will luv this!


Sonic the Hedgehog: A Shadow of the past

Sonic walked peacefully through the mystic ruins. He was going to find Tails and take him to Knuckles. They could catch up on old times and stuff; they hadn't seen Knuckles for a very long while. Wondering why the Sonic the Hedgehog was walking instead of traveling at high speeds? He was tired. He had gotten up from a sleepless night. In fact, the heroic blue blur hadn't slept in a long while. He couldn't stop thinking about Shadow.

_He died… He gave his life… for his planet. _Sonic thought. He would have given his life for Earth all the same. But, despite his normal lack of fear Sonic was now afraid.

Afraid of death…

He had **died.** Through the many adventures Sonic had had, people had gotten injured, extremely hurt, but never dead. It gave Sonic a much needed reality check. He never thought he could actually die. But, now with Shadow gone, it was a painful reminder of just how wrong the hero was.

Sonic approached Tails house and knocked on the door.

"Hi Sonic!" Tails said happily.

"What's up Tails? Just decided we could head over to Angel Island to see how Knux is doing." Sonic put on a happy voice with his trademark smirk.

"Right!" Tails smiled happily. "Let's take the Hurricane! It's my new invention! It passes all the past Tornados by a mile!"

Sonic couldn't help but smile at his always happy friend. He hopped into the new plane, which was set up with many gadgets, such as guns and booster rockets. This, however, needed three of the seven chaos emeralds to function properly.

"Whoa!" Sonic yelped as the plane sped off. "How fast is this thing?"

Tails put on a smug grin. "Faster then _you._"

Sonic frowned. "We'll see about that!" He cried as he jumped off the plane and onto the streets below.

"Hey tough guy!" Tails yelled from the plane.

"WHAT!" Sonic called back, trying to get to full speed.

"Two things, first, can you fly with those feet of yours to beat me? Second, I have two more chaos emeralds." Tails yelled in a matter of fact voice.

"Oh, man!" Sonic yelled. He then watched as Tails through in two chaos emeralds and pressed another button on the machine. The thing blasted past Sonic and into the air.

"Darn it!" Sonic cried as he ran even faster. Then he smiled. "Let's get it on!"

Sonic zipped ahead to a faster pace, determined to beat Tails to Angel Island.

Knuckles lay on his back as he 'protected' the master emerald. He had had a lot of trouble lately. He had barely convinced that annoying Bat-girl to give him the Master Emerald pieces back. HE had to admit he kind of liked Rouge. Deep, deep down of course.

"Woo-hoo!" Knuckles heard a familiar voice cry. He then turned to see Sonic falling towards the island. With a swift midair twirl, Sonic planted his feet on the ground.

"I WON!" Sonic yelled with a jump in the air.

Tails was not far behind, as he landed on the island with a big plane and an even bigger frown.

"How in the world?" Tails sighed. "The chaos emeralds should have been _more _then enough!"

"Sorry Tails, but I'm just to fast!" Sonic smiled cockily.

Tails looked smug again. "I installed this just incase you won."

"Wha? Is it a prize?" Sonic asked excitedly.

"Kinda…" Tails replied as he slapped a button on the plane.

Suddenly a pie flew from the hurricane and his Sonic in the face.

"Hope it's your favorite flavor!" Tails joked; he had already begun to run away.

"Tails!" Sonic screamed in rage, chasing down the young kitsune.

This whole time Knuckles just sighed and lay back in relaxation.

"Ugh!" Shadow cried as he fell to the Earth. Shadow had used one last chaos control to escape the Earth's atmosphere, but only went farther into space. Then he had re entered the atmosphere, and he couldn't stop it.

"I won't die! I'm sorry Maria… but I am not ready to join you in the above…" Shadow sighed. He then rolled himself into a ball and prepared for impact.

"Yeah!" Sonic jumped backwards.

Sonic and Knuckles were in a practice sparring match. It was a blur of blue and red.

"I'll get you Sonic!" Knuckles cried as threw another punch.

Just then a crater landed on the ground in front of Angel Island…

Shadow quickly struggled into a sitting position.

"I made it…" Shadow sighed.

_Where am I? _Shadow thought.

All of a sudden…

"Shadow!" Sonic cried.

Sonic was extremely excited that Shadow was there. Sonic's depression automatically disappeared.

Sonic was back to normal. Life was as it should be.

_I don't expect to lose my life in a battle, Shadow didn't, and I won't. _Sonic thought. _But, no longer will I be afraid… afraid of death. _

Yeah that was it… what do you think? I guess I will, from now on, set up a drabble for these things… Yeah that'll work. Don't expect updates though… I will write when it comes to me…


End file.
